(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical device for an operation of a standard radio controlled transmitter or RC transmitter used for controlling a model airplane during take off, in flight and landing, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a portable, cockpit yoke assembly adapted for mounting on top of the RC transmitter. The yoke assembly provides for positive control of the airplane and eliminates a model airplane operator or pilot using his or her thumbs for operating a pair of joysticks on the RC transmitter.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,914 to Dustman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,981 to Dewey, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,114 to Massey, three different types of mechanical and electrical transmitter extension apparatus and flight console are described to operate a remote controlled model airplane. These apparatus and console are large and complex in design and similar to an actual aircraft flight simulator used for training commercial and military pilots. Also, the prior art simulator-like apparatus are floor mounted, they are not portable nor are they adapted to be hand carried and mounted on top of a standard RC transmitter.
In the hobby of flying a model airplane, a RC transmitter is used for controlling and flying the airplane. A receiver is mounted in the airplane for receiving commands from the transmitter operated by a model airplane operator or pilot. Today, a standard RC transmitter, which can operate on any number of selected radio channels, uses a pair of joysticks to send commands to the airplane. The left joystick is moved fore or aft by the pilot's left thumb for operating the plane's throttle and applying power thereto. Also, the left thumb is used to move the left joystick left or right for operating the plane's rudder and changing the direction of the plane. The right joystick is moved fore or aft by the pilot's right thumb for operating the plane's elevators and climbing or descending the plane. Also, the right thumb is used to move the joystick left or right for operating the plane's ailerons and banking the plane.
A key problem with operating the two joysticks is a novice or inexperienced model plane pilot will often move, for example, the left joystick with his or her thumb and cause the plane to speed up or slow down and then inadvertently slip into turning the plane's direction at virtually the same time. Also, the pilot will often move the right joystick with his or her thumb and cause the plane to climb or descend and then inadvertently slip into banking the plane at virtually the same time. The subject invention is designed to prevent this operator error by eliminating the control of the two joysticks by the model plane pilot.